When Things Don't Go Right, Go Left
by Lokiandfriends
Summary: Juliet Prince is a average girl with a average life. Well it is average, until something very abnormal happens. What will happen? A Beatles fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my darlings! Well some of you might of noticed that I have deleted my last story, My Life Now. If you haven't, then never mind! But I decided to write a new story! Keep in mind that I wrote this a little differently, so don't get freaked out by this intro/first chapter. ***ALSO NOTE*** Why would I write a story, make it have a bad ending, and stop it there? *HINT: Once you read the first chapter, you'll get that note xD**

**Another note: If I owned the Beatles, I wouldn't be here. **

* * *

When Things Don't Go Right, Go Left

"If you're reading this, congratulations, you're alive. If that's not something to smile about, then I don't know what is." – Chad Sugg

Also if you're reading this, you have decided that you wanted to read about my adventures with none other than The Beatles, and I want to thank you. But I must warn you; this tale doesn't end in a happy one. So if you hate those stories that have a bad ending, get off this fan-fic, turn off your computer, and go outside.

Now that we have the haters out of the way, I'll talk to you people who still want to read this little story. Like I said, the ending isn't a happy one, but you know what? Life doesn't always end like those 'Once upon a time' fairy tales your mama read to you as a child. If I just lost you with that last sentence, and only a few of you are still reading this, I appreciate it.

Now I bet you are all wondering if there is any romance or if I have a friend for two come along with me on this wild tale. If I told you that, what's the point of writing a story out of it? Plus, if you look at the top of your screen, it will tell you genre of this story. I could easily just tell you the story in a few mere sentences, but where's the fun in that? You'll just have to read and find out.

I bet what also some of you are wondering is, "What kind of introduction is this!" It's my introduction. Think of this as more of a..warning? A hint? Call it what you must. You probably think I'm crazy going ahead and telling you that my story is not one of happiness and that I just gave the entire story away. Well have any of your read Romeo and Juliet? If you have, on the very first page of the book, it tells you right up front in that weird language that the main characters kill themselves from their families fighting for so many years. Does that really give away what happens in the story? Does it tell you the plot and the adventure Romeo and Juliet went on? No.

And I also assume that you are all wondering who I am. A crazy girl who was a obsession with The Beatles? Possibly, yes. A girl who is writing this and telling you her story is going to end badly? Right again! But the name is Prince. Juliet Prince. And now that I have gotten my James Bond introduction of myself out of the way, you probably want to know more about me, right? Probably not. But who knows, I don't know what you're thinking.

Like I said, my name is Juliet Prince. I was born and raised in New Orleans, Louisiana and hopefully will always live there. My dad owns a little restaurant that sells Louisiana types of foods. You know, like gumbo, spicy, and other dishes. My mom is money manager. She keeps track of what the restaurant makes, how much it needs to make, how much it takes to keep running, and how much to pay the staff. And I bet you are all thinking that I am a waitress there, right? Well you're half right. I once was a waitress there before I turned twenty. I now work at the local pet store and I feed, take care, and play with the animals until someone comes along and buys them.

The day I turned twenty and moved out of my parents place and got an apartment on the other side of the city. What about college? I'm planning on starting next year as a veterinarian. As of now, I live alone in my little one bedroom apartment and loving life.

Now that you know where I come from, you know that there is nothing truly special about me. I wasn't adopted, there was no huge misfortune that was happened to me, and both my parents are still alive. Like I said, I'm just an average girl that just happened to get lucky.

Now that that's over with, I feel like I need to say one more thing. Just because I said the story ends unhappily, doesn't mean that everything in the story will go bad. And for all I know, my adventure just might now be over. As I am writing this, the ending is bad. My story might continue on, or it might have just stopped there. Only God knows. I guess you'll just have to keep reading, and we both will see how it goes..

* * *

**Did you like it? Let me know! Reviews make me super happy :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I would like to thank you all for the wonder reviews! You're all just dolls!**

**I only own Juliet. Shocked?**

* * *

"I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here."

For those of you who are still reading this, welcome to the second chapter. I applaud you for your support and bravery. Before I start to tell my very long tale I will tell you once more: I am an average girl with a average life. I did choose for this to happen, it just did. But you know that old saying, 'Good things come to those who wait.'? And I honestly didn't even know I was waiting for something. I think we are all waiting for something amazing to happen to us, even if we are not aware of it. We all are secretly waiting for happiness, friendship, and even love. And those three things were exactly what I was waiting to happen. And on the stormy morning of June 3rd, my long waiting came to a sudden end.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _I moaned and put my pillow over my head in attempt to block out the sound. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _The sound that was encouraging me to get out of bed and start my day. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _I lifted my hand and let it wander around the night stand aimlessly in hope to find the button to shut off the sound I loathed the most. Finally my hand found its destination, and the sound cut off in a mid beep.

8:30 A.M. That's they time my day started. I moaned and sat up in my bed. I rubbed my eyes and reached over and put on my square black framed glasses. I then dragged myself out of bed and stumbled over to my bed room door, with my mind still half asleep. _BANG! _Was the sound of my toe colliding with the edge of the door. "OUCH!" I whimpered and held onto the door frame for support. "Stupid door." I muttered. _What a great way to start off the day. _I thought to myself as I scowled. I walked very awkwardly down the narrow hallway and into my very enclosed kitchen. I took out two slices of whole grain bread and put it in the toaster.

As I waited for the toaster to give me my nice, boring breakfast, I looked outside the small window that was above the sink. The view over looked the ancient city of New Orleans, showing me the old buildings with the elegant designs. A stray red rail car traveled down the middle of the street, dropping off only a hand full of people. And while watching the people, I remember thinking how odd it was to watch strangers. Not only did I feel like a stalker, but it made me think: how many people have watched me from their window? I guess most people don't think about it. Or like how you look at pictures and you see all these people in the background. How many pictures have I been that I'm not even aware of?

That morning's thoughts are just like my mornings today. Curious. Wondering. Confused. But at 10:30 that same morning, my mind has never been more perplexed than any time in my entire life.

By the time I had finished eating my black toast (with my awesome skill of burning toast in a toaster), it was 9:00 on the dot. I just sat there at my small, round mahogany table, not really sure what to do next. I remembered thinking that morning that today was going to be a very boring day. I was off work for the rest of the week, and my best friend was away touring London on this student exchange program thing for her college. I did all sort of aimless things that morning. I did was laundry, read a magazine, and listened to my favorite band; The Beatles.

By the time I finished these mindless tasks (minus listening to The Beatles. How can that be mindless?) It was now 10:25 A.M. I walked over to the window and saw that the sky was slowly being consumed by dark gray clouds. "Grr." I remembered telling myself. And to give you guys a heads up, I tend to make animal sounds when I become confused or angry. If you think that's weird, then too bad. You chose to read this fan fic, so you will have to read my very often animal like noises.

But why was I growling to myself you may ask? Because I needed to take a shower, and I didn't like taking them in storms. What if it lightning while I was in the shower and it struck me? So I hurriedly ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower to hot. I then walked out of my bathroom to fetch a towel and cloth while the water heated up. Absent mindedly I glanced at the clock. 10:28 A.M. As I went through the pile of laundry I had folded earlier, there was a loud slam. _BOOM! _I jumped at the sudden sound. I can't quiet remember what all went through my head at that minute. All I knew was that it sounded like a door slam.

A door slam? Why would a door slam? The wind maybe? No, none of my windows open. But why would a door slam? No one else was in the apartment..or so I thought. I dropped the towel that was in my arms and instantly ran to the bathroom.

Okay, I know what you are all thinking. There is possibly a serial killer in my apartment, and I am running _toward _the sound? I don't know. Don't judge me, okay? Just keep reading and keep your thoughts to yourself.

But like I was saying, I was running toward the sound and noticed that the bathroom door was shut. My mind was very cloudy with all the thoughts going through my head. The first thought was of course was, '_Holy crap Batman.' _ (Yes, that is like my phrase to let you know.) My other thoughts were going through many different steps. Should I call the cops? Should I open the door? Should I take all my beloved Beatles things and run for the hills? Should I find a weapon and beat the crap out of whoever is in my freakn' bathroom? And for all you idiots who are reading this and thinking "I would do.." and chose my last suggestion, congratulations. You and I are both idiots. Not that there is anything wrong with being an idiot. I find it quiet enjoyable at times.

Like I had given away, I, being myself, went to find the only weapon I could think of. _A knife?_ I don't want to be a murder, but thanks anyways. _A metal bat?_ Where the heck did I even get that? _A wrench?_ Do I look like Bob The Builder? I grabbed what I thought would hurt the intruder but not necessarily kill him. I mean what if it was an innocent, deranged old lady who came into my bathroom window because she had to use the little girl's room? Did I want to be known as the person who beat the pickles out of an old lady because she was using my bathroom? I think I'll pass on that.

I bet you guys didn't notice (I don't know, you may have. Who am I to say?) hat I didn't say the weapon I chose. Well if you must know, it was a lamp. But not just any old lamp. It was a lava lamp. My beloved lava lamp. I mean I didn't really want to break it, but I also didn't want to be the victim of a homicide either. So I figured the death of my favorite lamp would be better than my own death. Plus this thing can be very deadly! Have you ever touch it when it has been on for hours? Man it burns! But since I didn't have an extremely long extension cord to burn the stranger, that wasn't going to happen. The glass would be enough pain for them I supposed. Or they can slip on the lava inside so I can escape. Either way.

I crept to the bathroom door and took in a deep breath. I knew what I was doing was crazy, but that's kind of what I was. Crazy. Remember when I said I was an average girl? Well aren't most average girl's crazy? I took in another breath and held it has I reached for the silver door knob. And as soon as I opened the door, a wave of hot steam consumed me. I was soon incapable of seeing for my glasses instantly fogged up. Being freak out, I took a stepped forward, which was a horrid idea.

_THUD! _I feel onto the very wet and sticky floor. My glasses flew off my face and landed somewhere. What was the point of wearing them anyways? I couldn't see with or without them anyways. But because of my lack of vision I knew one thing was for certain. I was screwed.

I started frantically feeling around for my glasses so I could run out. I was breathing hard and was starting to sweat by this time from the hot steam. _"Yes, there is a possible psycho maniac _ _in your steamy bathroom and you're on the floor looking like Velma off of Scooby Doo trying to find your glasses." _I remembered thinking. _"And why would there be someone in your bathroom when no one can even see and then close the door? To take a shower?" _ I laughed at that thought. Who would do that? I thought I was silly for even considering the thought that someone could of snuck in.

However when I had convinced myself that no one was in here, I felt something. A lace. I stopped dead in my tracks and squinted my eyes in hope to see though the steam. The steam was lightning up from the door being opened and could make out a brown or black object right in front of my face. I felt it again. A shoe. My hand went up past the laces slowly and felt something else. A ankle.

You probably all think I'm some weirdo freak right now, huh? Well I want all your people reading this to think if you were in my place. You're in your bathroom, crawling on the floor, and find a shoe that is connected to an ankle and..okay, so maybe I am a weirdo freak. So what? You're the one who decided to read this.

My hand brushed something next to the shoe. My glasses! I quickly put them on and everything came into focus. And I mean _everything. _There wasn't just one shoe. There were eight. My eyes slowly moved up from where my hand was on the strange ankle, up the leg, to the torso, and up to see eight looking at me like I was a deadly disease.

"Does my ankle feel nice?" The one spoke. And before I jumped up, slipped out the door, crash into the wall with a very loud _thump, _trip over the long forgotten (and still in one piece) lava lamp that landed on the carpet, and run into my room, I noticed something very special about the unknown voice. It was British. But a very off British. Do you know what I mean? Like how in America, we all have American accents, but some in different parts sound different? Like the people up north talk differently than those of the south? Kind of like that.

But my brain wasn't registered on the voice. Before I dove under my bed with a pillow over my head, I noticed the time on my digital clock read 10:30. 10:30. That time will always be a special time in my heart. It's when life was changed. For better or for worse? Some will tell you better, other worse. But all I know now, is that I will never forgot that time.

* * *

**You might be wondering why I was stressing the time here. Well yesterday, Sunday March 20th at 10:30 A.M, a kid who used to go to my school passed away from a very rare cancer. Although I have never met him, (he was diagnosed before I started going to that school) he gave the school hope for he had fought many year with this illness. **

**RIP.**

**You gave us the hope to never stop fighting, and you'll always be in our hearts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe..hey. I'm so sorry for such a _late _update! I had serious writers block, then I got over it and wrote part of the chapter. Then I got diagnosed with writers block again, and to be frank, I just forgot about it. So please read this very late chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I hate you so disclaimer..**

"People are strange when you're a stranger.." –People Are Strange {The Door}

Now some of you might be a tab confused about the last chapter, but don't you fret, you'll get it soon. But yes, the last chapter ended with me in the fetal position under my bed with a pillow at exactly 10:30 A.M. I was scared as heck. Wouldn't you be if four men evolved from your shower?

I remembered as I laid there with the pillow over my head, I could hear their voices. They were arguing about what that needed to do next. I swallowed hard when the decided to go find me and talk. The footsteps were muffled from the carpet, so it was hard to hear them approaching.

"I saw her go in here I think." One voice said. _Oh. Crap. _I thought to myself. _They're in my room! Why didn't I close the dang door? _

"Well then where is she?" Another inquired the first voice.

"Well how am I supposed to know?" The first voice snapped back.

"Just search the room." An impatient third party voice said in a slightly aggravated tone.

I heard feet scuffling all around my room. The closet door opening and shutting, the moving of my chair from my desk, even a few draws from my dresser open and close.

"Rings, I don't think she would be able to fit in the bloody draw." The first voice snapped.

_Rings? _I thought.

"Well you never know." The final unspoken voice muttered. "She could be a acrobat!" He protested.

There was a stiff silence after that, and I could practically see the three other looking at the fourth with a '_Seriously? ' _expression on their faces.

"Has anyone looked under the bed yet?" One of the men suggested. I think it was the first..or was it the second? By that point they all sounded the same to me. Plus I was too busy freaking out that there were four strange men in my bedroom looking for me to really pick up on whose voice it was.

I heard a group of muffled footsteps come toward the bed when they suddenly stopped. My heart was pounding in my ear as I squeezed my eyes shut. I hugged my stuffed bear I snatched and prepared for the worse. I could feel a beam of sweat form from my forehead as I waited in anticipation for one of them to lift the bed skirt and take me away to God knows where.

After what seemed like hours, I realized it got unusually quiet. I expected someone to of said something by now or at least grabbed me. I knew the bed skirt was lifted because I could make of the light behind my eyelids. Taking a deep breath, I slowly opened my eyes to see eight eyes staring back at me. If I weren't so scared, I probably would have laughed. Each one of the slightly familiar eyes all had the same bewildered expression with the slight hint of amusement. I guess they were expecting me say something. So to fulfill their unspoken request, a guest of air filled my lungs and escaped my mouth in a high pitched scream.

I'm sure they cringed, but I wouldn't know since I escaped from the other side of the bed in one quick movement. Before I knew it I was running down the hall and into kitchen. I searched frantically for something useful. I ran over to one of the window and tried to open it. I pulled, pushed, and even tried to hit it to make it open, but it wouldn't budge. As I wasted my precious time trying to open a very stubborn window that I knew wasn't going to open, a voice called from behind me.

"Well 'ello there!" A strangely cheerful voice piped up. I jumped and spun around, using the forgotten windowsill for support as I eyed the four figures before me. And let me tell you something, they were defiantly a sight to see. Before me stood four, well dressed men in gray suits and shagy-ish looking hair. I examined the four who all stood in a straight line, from the shortest one with beautiful blue eyes, a taller one with brown eyes and a crooked grin plastered on his face, one with _huge _hazel eyes, and the last one with brown, beadier eyes.

It was like they all looked different, but also looked the same at the same time. One of the traits they all shared was that each one of them had some sort of grin on their faces with amusement written all over their faces. This, of course, got on my nerves. Why were they looking at me like that? Being the self-conscience person I am, I instantly wondered if I didn't have pants on or something. I looked down and was glad to see not only did I still have my pajama pants still on, but also my tank top. I looked back up and saw that none of them had moved an inch, each still with the same scary and annoying grins on their faces.

I stood there and just stared back. After what seemed like hours, the man with the huge eyes finally let out a breath I didn't know he was holding and his grin vanished. He turned to the man with the lighter hair with a now very annoyed look on his face.

"It's not working, John." He folded his arms over his chest.

John let his grin fall as well and he shot daggers at 'Big-Eyes.' "Well it might have if you didn't screw it up Paul!"

"It wasn't going to work anyways! I mean really John? That was your worst idea yet. Just stare at her and creep her out. Yea, way to make her feel comfortable!" Paul said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well I didn't hear you coming up with anything McCaa!" He snaps back.

"'Ey, both of you just shut ye traps!" The man with the bushy eyebrows spoke up. "You're scaring her!"

And at that point, they all look at me at once. I had no idea that my face was giving away anything, but apparently it was showing that was roaring inside me: fear. Subconsciously I noted that the shortest one never stopped staring and grinning at me throughout that entire little quarrel. I looked back at him and raised my eyebrow at him when I noticed out of the corner of my eye, John taking a step toward me. My head shot to his direction and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Get away from her John!" Paul piped up. "You don't know what she'll do!"

And with that comment, I snapped. Did he just talk to me like I was a wild animal about to attack? So for the first time in what seemed like a long time, I spoke.

"You're acting like I'm some wild animal that will pounce at any moment. You know that's rude, right? It is also rude to stare. How would you like it if I broke into your house, scared the life out of ya, chased you around, went though you room, and then just stare at you with a creepy grin for five minutes?" I asked, anger filling my voice. Without noticing it, I had taken several steps closer to him and was up in his face. I blushed slightly and took one bug step backwards, but still kept the death glare I was giving him.

And might I just add here, that his face was absolutely priceless. Imagine that you got a brand new sports car for your eighteenth birthday that has touch screen, input GSP, a killer stereo, leather seats, and the best darn cup-holders, and it seems completely innocent. And before you can even drive it, it suddenly burst into flames. Imagine that face on Paul.

There was a very awkward silence that went on for a good minute. But thankfully it was soon broken with the roar of laughter. John bent over and slapped his knee, 'Bushy-Brows' was sitting in a kitchen table chair bent over and holding his stomach, and the short one with the staring issue was sitting n the floor with his back against the wall. I for one didn't see what was so funny. I scowled and turned back to the not-so-stunned Paul. He was now fighting a smile himself before he burst and joined in with the others.

I blushed furiously and looked at them all. "What's so funny?" I said in almost a whisper.

"Y-y-you." John chuckled and stood up straight.

"What about me? I don't see how my rant was funny at all." I frowned.

"Oh, it wasn't you rant." John snickered. He and Paul exchanged a somewhat evil-looking look before John looked back at me.

"Well then what is it?" I pouted, forgetting the whole point as to why I was mad, and that there for four, very, _very _ strange men in my kitchen laughing hysterically at me.

"Oh, nothing. It would probably be rude to say, since we just met you and all." He grinned.

Anger once again flared up inside me. But you know what? I didn't really care what they were laughing at. I just really wanted them to just disappear has fast as they appeared here.

"But anways.." Bushy-Brow came up next to John. "My name is George." He smiled a crooked smile and extended his hand toward me. I looked at him as if it was going to bite me. But being the polite person I was, I shook it and smiled up at him.

"Hi George, I'm Juliet!" I grinned.

"Oh, yea, she's nice to Georgie but not me?" Paul said with a pouty expression on his face.

"Well I didn't go around and acting like she was gonna bite us." George chuckled.

I stood back and watched them all begin to bicker. 'Shortie' and John soon got into the little dispute, and it was just a hum of voices. And as I watched them, at that moment, I knew my life was going to change. I also knew I should be freaking out and calling the police, but there was something about them..something different.

And weather I was aware of it then or not, I already knew exactly who they were. They weren't strangers. I had grown up admiring them since I was a ten. I knew everything there was to know about them. I knew exactly who they were. The Beatles.

* * *

**Do you love it? Hate it? Suggestions? I for one think I have written much better chapters. Toward the ends is where I think it sucks the most, primarily because I was rushing to update and I was determined not to let writers block win. I portrayed the boys very poorly, and it was defiantly get better. I will no longer neglect this story!**

**PS: I have no idea who to pair Juliet with..heh. So leave comment on who she should be with!**


End file.
